A Different E-Class
by Dan Blue
Summary: A submit your own character fic. The teachers the principal and even A-Class are the same the only difference for the most part is who makes up E-Class and the adventures that they are going to have No longer accepting OCs Indefinite Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Assassination Classroom project and it was inspired by "My Alternative AssClass" by Sweet Love081 so check that out if you haven't already. So this is basically going to have the same premise Koro-Sensei Mr. Karasuma and Professor Bitch stay but E-Class will be made up by OCs that you guys make up and send to me via PM or Review just no perfect guys or girls okay. The template is as follows**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation: (Hetero Homo or Bi)**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Scars or moles: (optional)**

 **Height: (cm)**

 **Weight: (kg)**

 **Body Type: (Normal, Muscular Puny)**

 **Cloths: (normal gray uniform with or without blazer or yellow sweater)**

 **Personality:**

 **Wants in a Partner:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family Background: (optional)**

 **How they got into E Class: (optional)**

 **Academic Skill 1-5 (1 being terrible 3 being average and 5 being best subject)**

 **English:**

 **Math:**

 **Language:**

 **Science:**

 **Physical Skill 1-5 (1 being terrible 3 being average and 5 being amazing)**

 **Strength:**

 **Speed:**

 **Stamina:**

 **Skill: (hand to hand combat guns ect.)**

 **Special Skill: (Writing Running Gaming ect.)**

 **Quirks: (Phobias, Weird habits feel free to include a story)**

 **That is, it like I said other than the premise I will try to be as different as possible from Sweet Love081's fic and like I said check hers out. I am going to need a lot of OCs at least five. I will also be making a little prologue to introduce my OC so watch out for that**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a prologue no OCs until the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

He did not want to get up especially now that he was in E-Class. Third year had just started a few weeks ago and already he was the subject of all sorts of ridicule and hatred, not that he was not use to it. Yoru Kuro never really had many friends to begin with and that was fine with him. It was not that he had trouble making friends he just did not want any because the way he saw it all people did was let you down. Reluctantly, he crawled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. When he was done and while he was drying off he could not help but look at himself in the bathroom mirror. In his opinion he was a decent looking guy with his medium length black hair and his dark brown eyes but then his focus shifts to the scar on his cheek and all positive thoughts leave his mind. Thinking about how he got he got his scar, Youra felt a chill run down his spine and quickly started getting dressed so he could forget about it.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he was in his normal gray school uniform with his blazer hung over his shoulder. He made his way down stairs only to find the living room and kitchen empty which was not a surprise to him at this point. Mom and Dad are already gone what are the chances, he thought sarcastically before starting to make his own breakfast. Since both Yoru's parents worked at a very big and successful company not only were they always busy and had to leave for the office early in the morning but also they had to stay there until late into the night. This fact meant that Yoru never saw his parents that often; they would leave him notes on occasion but after a while he just stopped reading them. After he was done his breakfast he grabbed his school supplies headed out the door.

Unfortunately for him a lot of the kids on his block also went to Kunugigaoka Junior High; however, unlike him they were all D-Class and above which meant the walk to school was very annoying. Almost immediately after he stepped out of his house and began walking another student, most likely one from D-Class, came up to him and began insulting him. Not really caring what the other student said Yuro just ignored what he said and this annoyed the other student who wanted to see a reaction.

"What's the matter E-Class trash, too stupid to know when you're being insulted?" sneered the other student.

When he that insult Yoru stopped in his tracks, turned to the other boy and punched him across the jaw. Before the other student had a chance to react to what just happened Yuro grabbed him by his shirt and spoke. "Listen to me; if you ever call me stupid again I won't be gentle."

With that said Yoru walked away leaving the other student dazed a holding his cheek; however, right before he was out of ear shot he head the boy call him a freak before going in a different direction. That was the thing about Yoru he was not stupid even though he was in E-Class. Most of his grades were solid especially math really the only reason he was shipped on main campus was because of his violent streak; although, his terrible language grade might have also contributed. Yoru was more of a punch first ask questions later kind of guy always picking fights no matter who the person was. This habit was helped by the fact that Yoru was black belt and a self-proclaimed expert in hand to hand combat.

As confident as he carried himself in reality all of it was in act. In actuality aside from his above average fighting ability and math skills Yoru did not think very highly of himself. In fact, he had an extreme inferiority complex, never thinking that he was good enough. It did not help that he also hated to lose or fail in general; in fact, when he was dropped down to E-Class from B-Class he nearly killed himself by hanging. The only thing that stopped him that day was the timely arrival of his parents and their ability to talk him down. Whenever he thought of that incident a pit formed in his stomach and shame filled his very being but ironically enough it was not the most horrible memory he had.

When he made it up the mountain and arrived at the old campus building no one was there. He took his phone out of his pocket and looking at the time he noticed that he was about fifteen minutes early. With nothing better to do he just decided to walk into the building.

"Another day in hell begins," he said plainly

 **Couple things, first thank you so much to everyone who has submitted OCs I didn't think that this fic would get this much attention. Additionally, anyone who still wants to submit an OC can I'll put a notice in the summary when I can no longer accept them. Second this fic will be written alongside another so updates may be scatted but also maybe they won't be and if any of you are fans of Fairy Tail check that other one out. That being said I'll catch you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all those who submitted OCs. Additionally, thanks to Eliphas-Chaos for the favorite, StrikingBlades Fryllabrille201 aliengirl13 KyrieEleisonElise and 2 for the follows and finally Pixie Nobara for doing both.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

 **A.N: All narration and/or internal monologue will be done in italics**

Third year had been going on for less than a month and two very crazy things had already happened. The first was that seventy percent of the moon was suddenly destroyed through unknown means. The second, which was arguably crazier was the fact that a strange smiling yellow octopus creature, who claimed to have caused said destruction wanted to become E-Class' homeroom teacher. With help from the government along with the promise of a huge reward the E-Class nobodies have to assassinate their teacher. In retrospect all of this sounds easy except for one small detail; the octopus can move at mock twenty.

When everyone first heard the news it was pretty hard to believe but after not only seeing a demonstration of the creature's abilities on a man from the Special Defense Force, Mr. Karasuma, but also his strange method of retaliation by grooming the students started to believe. Now the entire class was sitting in silence waiting for its teacher and to enact its latest plan to assassinate him. He slowly slithered in with that same fixed expression he always had with the roll book in his tentacles

"Alright people let's get started," he said happily. "Class monitor if you would do the honors."

"Right," Yoru responded, "ready…aim…fire."

Everyone drew their guns and unleashed a hail of BBs toward their teacher; however, it did not seem like they were hitting their mark. "Oh my, well I think I'll just call roll while you children where yourselves out." As he began to call roll all of us had to speak up so we could be heard over the gun fire. When he was done calling roll all the students were exhausted from all their gun firing, "Excellent everyone is accounted for, no one's tardy congratulations. No luck today too I'm afraid but what lesson did you learn today. Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness; that any hack can point a gun and pull a trigger? My guess is that some of you fall in column A and some in column B. I understand that you're trying to cast the net as widely as possible so to speak but the approach lacked originality. When the target clocks in a Mach twenty an assassin has to think out of the box."

"Mach twenty," Akihiro scoffs, "there is no way you dodged that hail of bullets."

"He's got a point," Asphar agrees, "these are just BBs right for all we know you could have just stood there and took them like a champ."

At this statement every student began muttering in disbelief which only made the creature that was their teacher sigh, "Collect the ammunition and bring it here please." He took a gun from one of the girls as he continued to explain. "As explained by your government these are no ordinary BBs; they are anti-me BBs. They are harmless to you but," Pulling the trigger, he caused one piece of one of his tentacles to be blasted onto the floor while the piece still attached to his body began to spew some sort of liquid "able to slice through my cells like a knife through warm tofu. Lucky for me I can regenerate after a few seconds." As he said that the piece that he shot off grew back in an instant. "however, that is not a luxury you all have if any of you accidently shot one of your eyes out. That being said the discharge of firearms in the classroom is now forbidden." Then his face changed from pure yellow to yellow with green stripes which signified that he was feeling superior, "and good luck killing me before graduation you're going to need it. Now all firearms and government official anti-me BBs away please time to get to work."

Everyone responded with a groan as the octopus began to teach them their grammar lesson. Since Yoru knew most of the lesson already he could afford to let his mind drift as he stared out the window.

 _This is all bull crap if he could dodge all those BBs without a single one of us hitting him how are we supposed to kill him. Not to mention he was able to avoid the attacks of that one guy from the Special Defense Force and he's a professional; I mean how does the government expect a bunch of junior high kids to do something their best can't. I don't even understand why the octopus would want to teach us anyway; I mean the government made it pretty clear why they would let him do this. He isn't allowed to hurt us and the government knows where he is a good portion of the day not only that but also he is in the line of fire of a lot of people with plenty of incentive to kill him. I mean if it wasn't for the serious cash the government was offering I'm sure most of the class would be gone already. The only catch on our end is that we can't tell anyone about any of this which is easy for me. Everyone's motives for being here were all clear except for his. Most of society has already given up on us so what makes him so different?_

Yoru's thoughts were cut short by the sound of gun fire. Turning back toward the front, he saw the teacher with a book that had a BB in between its pages. He turned toward the back to see one of the girls, Watanabe Yuki, with a drawn pistol and a surprised look on her face.

"Watanabe, I distinctly remember saying no discharging of firearms in the classroom," the teacher scolded.

"I know," she admitted turning her head to the floor.

"Back row young lady think about what you've done." After a while the lunch bell rang and the octopus opened the window. "That's the lunch bell boys and girls so if you don't mind I'll be popping over to China for a quick bite. You all have my cell number so if any would be assassin is feeling particularly trigger happy today are welcome to hit me up." In the next instant he was gone.

"Okay, someone do the math. If he's heading for China at Mach twenty…" Watanabe began.

"It'll take him about ten minutes to get to his favorite takeout place and back," Yoru said finishing her sentence.

"So just to be clear we've absolutely ruled out missiles?" Akihiro asked.

"Are you crazy? Even if we had access to that kind of tech he can break the sound barrier while grading," Jun told him making sure to put emphasis on the last part

While the entire class was talking Yoru was busy staring out the window amazed at how a few seconds ago the teacher was right there.

 _Even though I hate to admit it despite how crazy and powerful the octopus is he is one hell of a teacher. He's already tutored some of us on our weaker subjects and most of us have already started pulling our grades up. It's a shame though considering the world only has one year left but then again none of us had much of a future to begin with. To an outsider looking in we're just normal third years but underneath the surface we're a whole lot more._

This time it was someone saying his name that brought the boy out of his thoughts, "Hey Yoru come with me; I need to talk to you," Yuuki commanded. The girl led Yoru outside to the backstairs of the old campus building to talk. "So have you been keeping track of the different colors the octopus' face turns like I asked?"

"Yeah I have. Green stripes mean he's feeling cocky, orange with a circle means you gave a correct answer, purple with an X means you gave an incorrect answer and…"

"You can stop right there I think I have enough information. Once the octopus' guard is down I'll make my move or rather you will."

"Okay, and why should I be the one to do your dirty work?"

"Tell you what, if you do this for me I'll owe you one and you can make me do anything you want no questions asked. That sound good enough to you?"

"Fine, just remember no take backs. So what exactly is your plan anyway and what do I have to do?"

She took out a small draw string pouch and placed it into his hands, "Go up to him with this and I'll take care of the rest, just don't blow it." She walked back into the building without another word.

Before Yoru had a chance to think about it he heard a big boom and the next thing that he knew the octopus was standing next to him with a missile in his tentacles, "Hello there, I'm back."

"Um okay, hello sir. If you don't mind me asking what's with the missile?"

"Oh it's just a present from a strike force that tried to bring me down over the Sea of Japan," the creature answered.

"Wow, it must suck living your life in the cross hairs?"

"Quite the opposite actually, it just reminds me how amazing I am. Now then inside for fifth period please," he said slithering past Yoru who was deep in his own thought.

 _There's no doubt about it he amazing, capable and strong enough to make people stand up and take notice no matter who they are. He's everything I pretend to be and no matter how much I try I'll never good enough like him. To him I'm invisible just another nobody and I'll use that to my advantage._

When fifth period started the octopus gave a very imaginative assignment, "Your assignment this afternoon is to write a short poem that's final line reads was tentacles all along." He was met with groans of disbelief even after he gave his example. "You will all be graded on use of language, creativity, grammar, and over all beauty expression. Once completed please present it to me and you can go home for the day."

"Um sir I have a question," Nikko said.

"Of course what is it Mr Azayaka?" asked the teacher.

"Well do we always have to call you sir? You never gave us your name and we kind of need one. I mean it would be pretty awkward for us to not call you anything."

"Hmm, trouble is I don't have the kind of name you just give to people. Why not pick one for me?" The sarcastic thought of what could possibly go wrong went through every student's mind. "Just focus on leader and syntax."

"Okay," he responded cheerfully.

"I'll just take a short break while you all take up your pens," the teacher said before his whole body turned pink. At that moment Yoru stood up and began walking toward him. "It seems that the muse favors Yoru."

 _Every day after lunch he gets sleepy that what the pink means and thanks to Nikko question he was thrown off. The conditions are all perfect to strike now. Every person in this class knows how to go unnoticed it's what we do and every adult we know is always telling us to apply ourselves so…"_

He took the knife that he was hiding behind his papers and tried to stab the teacher with it but Yoru was quickly stopped. "What did I say about thinking outside the box?" In the next instant Yoru fell onto him and wrapped his arms around him as if he was giving the octopus a hug. Additionally, thanks to the papers concealing it as well; the teacher did not notice the grenade around Yoru's neck.

 _I'll apply myself at trying to kill him._

The next instant Yuuki pushed a button on a remote and the grenade detonated. BBs and smoke were spread forcefully though out the classroom while everyone was screaming. Yuuki was the only one still calm and she simply walked up to the blast zone. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"You bitch, what did you make him do?" Asphar screamed.

"I just gave him a modified toy grenade with those government official BBs and just enough gun powder so they could scatter at a high enough speed. It shouldn't have been able to kill him," she stated plainly. "If it'll make you feel better I'll help pay for his medical bill after all I did say I'd owe him one." It was then that the girl noticed Yoru without a scratch on him covered in a strange membrane. "What is this did the body…"

"It's not a body," the octopus interrupted. "It's a husk. I shed my skin once a month; I wrapped it around your classmate to shield him from the blast." It was then that everyone noticed the teacher who was on the ceiling and despite his ever present smile he did not look happy. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume you didn't see this coming. Yuuki Shiro," The usually yellow octopus was now black and his wide smile was now gone and replaced with jagged teeth. "this was your doing wasn't it."

"Maybe," she responded hesitantly.

The octopus was gone in a flash and when he returned he had the name plates of everyone from their respective houses. "Here's the deal kiddos. The agreement I have with your government forbids me from harming you but there's a catch. If you ever pull another irresponsible stunt like that again there's nothing saying I can't harm someone else. Family, friends everyone in the world except for you if I feel like it."

 _It all dawned on us then and there that this was not going to be easy. We can't run we can't hide we can't go unnoticed here. We just have to kill him._

"Go ahead and make threats," Yuuki screamed still scared out of her mind. "I'm not afraid of you; where do you get off blowing up the moon. We all have rights to you know. You can call me irresponsible I'm just defending myself."

"Of course I know that," the teacher assured them while returning to his normal self. "I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me. No, in fact Yoru gets full marks for technique his composure was outstanding; however, you didn't care if he was injured not even he himself did. Students with that attitude aren't fit to assassinate anyone. You must believe yourself worthy of your target that means you must take pride in what you do who you are and in each other. All of you are more than the sum of your parts."

 _Even after all of that trying to kill him and him making that threat he still tries to teach us all a lesson. No doubt about it this is not a normal education but it's actually starting to grow on me. It's kind of nice not to be ignored for once._

"Here is a question for you Yoru given that I have no intention of being killed but I do want to enjoy every moment we have together before the planet goes boom. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well I don't really have that many options but don't worry sir you'll find that I can do plenty," he responded.

At this he just laughed as his face now had green stripes, "That's the spirit. No one leaves until I'm vanquished."

 _Yup we're assassins now and our target is our teacher._

"How do you say un-killable in Japanese," Nikko asked Yoru when he got to his seat next to him. "Korosenai, how about Koro Sensei" At this the octopus looked up in approval.

 _Well I guess now, it's just us and Koro Sensei_

As everyone was walking out at the end of the day Yoru went up to Yuuki and stopped her. "Don't forget you owe me one and I always collect."

 **This is the longest thing I've written to date and I want to know what you guys think. I'm going to follow the anime but I'm also going to put some original chapters in this fic to develop the OCs. Speaking of which I'm still accepting OCs and I would love the opinions of the OC submitters in regards to how I handled theirs so far. With all that said I'll catch you guys later**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank Darklight Blue Supersoup for the favorites reviews and follows Dragitty for the follow and review the three guests and Crazyrabbit for the reviews Anisademongirl for the follow and Riliane Cross for the favorite.**

 **A.N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter everyone's OC will be in this fic in some way shape or form so don't worry about yours not making the cut. Additionally, thank you all for your helpful advice I will take it to heart.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

It was a beautiful morning on the mountain of the Old Campus building. The sun was shining the birds were chirping and the nigh un-killable teacher, Koro-Sensei, was lying back in a lounge chair reading a Hawaiian newspaper with a cool drink in one of his tentacles. "Hmm, the moon is all there talking about in the States as well does no one care about anything else."

Unbeknownst to him there were two students hiding behind a nearby tree ready with a plan to assassinate him; however, one of the students was very unenthusiastic about the said plan, "Kari, no offense but do you actually think this this is going to work?" Yoru asked still tried from the fact that it was early in the morning.

"Yes, I think it has a good chance of working," the girl responded with a good amount of optimism in her voice

 _One of quitter students in E-Class, Kari Yusa, is a girl of few words but when she did speak it was either a joke or some kind of witty comeback at something someone said to her. Since both of us were actually in B-Class together before getting kicked off main campus we actually have some history together but no really since I never really talked to her. That made it all the more surprising when she asked me of all people to come with her up the mountain. In order to make plans and figure out more stuff about our near un-killable teacher I decided to keep taking notes about him; however, I didn't think anyone would ask me to help them with their assassination attempts because of them. Kari's plan consists of her using her Japanese Archery skills to try and shot Koro-Sensei with an arrow with an anti-Sensei BB on the very tip. Although that sounds good on paper I have a few doubts since it just sounds way to easy. I won't tell her though since I don't want to interrupt her concentration and I kind of want to see how this plays out._

Even though he did not know that much about Japanese Archery or Kyudo Yoru had a basic knowledge of it. He knew that it was not only about hitting the intended target but also the technique in doing so. He also knew that normally there would be a special uniform involved but Kari was just wearing her school uniform instead. The only thing out of place was the four fingered glove or Yotsugake she had on which was probably the only traditional thing she had on for Kyudo.

Kari went through the movements of her form which took a bit too long in Yoru's opinion and she let the arrow fly. Before the two students knew it Koro-Sensei was behind them, "Well hello you two and how are you both doing this morning," he asked nonchalantly. The two of them were too stunned to give him an answer. "You know it's considered rude to make someone wait for a response."

"Sorry Koro-Sensei, good morning and to answer your question we're doing fine," Yoru responded hastily.

"I must say an arrow with an anti-me BB tip is very creative. I've got to give you credit for thinking of a method of delivery that is much quieter than the pop of a gun; however, there are also a few disadvantages. An arrow is relatively slower than a BB shot from a gun and much easier to notice. In addition to that only the arrow's tip is lethal to me meaning I could grab any other part of it like so," he said showing the arrow in his tentacles. "You children better think fast; graduation will be here before you know it," he taunted while his face had, what Yoru dubbed, the stripes of over confidence

As the bell rang signifying the start of the day Yoru could not help notice the disheartened expression on Kari's face. "Don't tell me you're disappointed that you missed. Let's be honest if the solution were that simple the government would've killed him by now."

"I guess you're right," she responded still a little upset.

"I am right so do yourself a favor and forget about it you'll feel a whole lot better."

As the day went on it was relatively normal. A few of the students asked Yoru and Kari how well their assassination attempt played out to which Yoru gave the sarcastic response of "Well he's still a live so about as well as you'd think." When the lunch bell rang Koro-Sensei slithered toward the window and got ready to leave as usual. "Well that's the lunch bell class so if you'll excuse me I have some things to take care of off campus."

"Does it involve some sort of exotic food from another country by any chance?" Watanabe asked her mouth practically watering.

"Actually there is an event that I really have to attend so good-bye," he said before being gone the very next instant

"Geeze, you guys think Koro-Sensei will ever be able to make an exit without kicking up so much dust it could suffocate someone?" Hishiro asked rather annoyed.

"Who knows the guy can be pretty sneaky when he wants to be and besides look at it this way. The more dust he kicks up the less cleaning we have to do." Kamigami said trying to put a positive spin on situation.

"What are you talking about?" Marhiro asked, "I mean sure before the octopus showed up that would've been a valid point but we haven't had to pick up a broom since he got here. Seriously, when I came back to get a book I left here I saw him with an apron and dew rag on wiping the windows."

"Well that explains the lemony fresh scent," Sen commented taking in a lung full of the air.

While everyone laughed at the other boy's comment Yoru was getting ready to leave the room but then stopped when Mr. Karasuma, "So children any progress in killing the tentacled menace?"

"We've tried a few things sir but he's too quick for us to even get close to hitting him let alone getting close enough to kill him. With all due respect Mr. Karasuma you and government need to stop expecting so much out of a bunch of junior high failures," Yoru explained bluntly.

If Mr. Karasuma was annoyed by anything Yoru said he didn't show it, "Listen I can't tell you kids what to do in all honesty I don't know what you all should do; however, I can tell you this. This class is all we've got. He willfully puts himself in the line of fire to teach which means that you students have the best chance at killing him. If we let your teacher live it's the end of our world and if anyone of you need proof that he can destroy the world just look at the sliver that our moon was reduced to. That is what our planet will look like in a year if you all fail. Take note, if any of you take this too lightly it's the end of our race and our world."

 _That's what it all boils down to, saving the world. Personally, I wouldn't really care if this world went boom but the reward money is enough incentive for me and I'm betting most of the others to at least try to save our planet from utter destruction. Whether or not we can do it has yet to be seen but it's not going to be easy especially with how little we actually know about our target/teacher._

While everyone was talking in the classroom Kari was out on the steps with her lunch andyotsugake. She was so deep in thought that she did not even notice Koro-Sensei coming up behind her, "There you are Kari. Here you might need this," he said giving the girl back her arrow.

"Thank you, sir," she said taking the arrow.

"That was a good shot by the way I'm sure if I was a normal person that would have did me in."

"Thanks for the complement sir but if you saw my form you've realized that it was sloppy not only that but also the shot was a bit shaky too."

"Do you take a class or any kind of lessons in Kyudo?"

"I use to take lessons but then when I got kicked down to E-Class my parents said that my extracurricular activities could wait until I pulled my grades back up."

"Kari, if you don't mind I'd like to give you some advice," Koro-Sensei with a gleam in his eye.

In the classroom Yoru managed to slip away and right as he exited the room, through an open window, he saw Koro-Sensei and Kari talking, "What the heck are they talking about?" Then a thought dawned him, "Wait a second, he's distracted." With that he grabbed a gun and ran toward the door but what he saw was unexpected to say the least. "What the hell," he screamed when he saw Kari in the tentacles of their teacher. Before whatever was going on could go further Yoru gave a few warning shots which got Koro-Sensei's attention. "I don't know where you are from sir but here in Japan a teacher shouldn't grope their students."

Koro-Sensei quickly put her down before he spoke, "I wasn't doing that," he explained. "I was simply getting a feel for her body."

"How is that any different?" Yoru screamed.

"I was merely trying to find something out which I did. Kari you're left handed aren't you?"

"Yes sir, but I actually shot with my right."

"Which is why I took the liberty of acquiring this," he said handing the girl a yotsugake.

"I don't understand sir I already have a glove."

"Yes you do; however, this one is custom made for your left hand. I know it's a bit unconventional and against tradition but we can just keep that our little secret can't we? Just because there are rules and traditions doesn't mean you can't bend them a little bit. That's what a good assassin does after all, she exploits every loop hole in order to make things go her way."

"Thank you so much sir, once I get enough practice in I'll use this to help kill you I promise."

"That's the spirit," he said walking back into the building.

Yoru quickly followed him still having some questions, "Koro-Sensei wait a second." The octopus stopped in front of the door as Yoru caught up with him. "Level with me did you really go through all the trouble of making a new glove for Kari just because she's your student?"

"Indeed I did; what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't?"

"It's just that in my experience most teachers wouldn't go that far. I mean we all appreciate how above and beyond you go for us but why do you do it if you're just going to blow up the planet in March?"

"Yoru the details aren't important just know that I'm here to make good on a promise that I take very seriously. Nothing is more important to me than giving you kids the credit you're all due not even blowing up the Earth."

His response caught Yoru off guard but he tried his best not to show it, "Koro-Sensei…you not think that little speech will stop me from killing you."

Yoru's comment made the stripes of over confidence appear on his teacher's face, "Go ahead and try, it's not like you be able to."

The next day a group of students were hiding in the bushes watching Koro-Sensei while he made shaved ice with ice that supposedly came from the North Pole, "Alright, is everyone clear on the plan?" Asphar asked. Once he got the signal the plan was set in motion, "Hey Koro-Sensei, I hope you have enough for all of us," he said happily running out of his hiding spot with everyone else."

When Koro-Sensei noticed them he was brought to tears, "Have the students finally opened up to me they all look so happy. Such joy on their faces…" Still smiling they took out their knives and went in for the kill, "such little savages." When they all diverged on him there was a big plumb of smoke and when it cleared Koro-Sensei was still standing. "Not the worst tactic you've tried but I wasn't born yesterday. Now if you all are really hungry how about you snack on these little morsels."

The next second one of the girls who was trying to kill him, Naomi Masuno, noticed what she was holding and she was not happy, "Are these from the home ec room? Sir I was baking these as gifts for my little sisters; it took me hours."

"What no kidding," he screamed in disbelief

"Now they're going to be disappointed I already told them I'd have something special to give them when I got home," she said her sadness very evident.

"Please don't be sad Naomi; I had no idea. Allow me to make it up to you by," he was gone in an instant but back in the next with an apron on and a whisk in hand, "helping you make a new batch."

While they were in the home ec classroom Naomi kept telling Koro-Sensei what to do and scolding him every time he did something wrong like mixing the ingredients too fast or adding too much of one thing. During the whole ordeal the other students were watching and had their own reactions. "What's with the octopus going all cooking mama on us?" Akihiro asked annoyed.

"Yoru what are you writing down?" Yuuki asked, "Did someone else ask you to take notes for them?"

"No, but someone has to keep tabs on Koro-Sensei's weaknesses so why not me. Although it's not much of a list so far; I only have one weakness so far. He will do anything to stay on our good sides."

"Personally, I think that's pointless but go ahead if you want to waste your time," she said bluntly

Yoru was not fazed by the girl's comment because to an extent he agreed. He knew his notes might not be that big of a help but he also knew that they needed every advantage they could get. Meanwhile at the main building of the school Mr. Karasuma and one of his aids was speaking with the principal of Kunugigaoka Junior High, Gakuho Asano. "The government would like to thank you for your continued cooperation. I know that me being brought in as the PE teacher is unorthodox but I will be providing the students with necessary training and tactical advice. If it's any consolation my teaching license is still valid."

"You have my blessing sir just see to it that the students' education along with their safety comes first," the principal stated.

Mr. Karasuma nodded, "Thank you for your time principal," he said before leaving the room with his aid.

"I honestly expected more resistance," Mr. Karasuma's aid commented.

"The man is being compensated handsomely for his trouble. All of this just seems to convenient if you ask me. A creature with god like power the government can't hope to stop suddenly appears and he wants to teach. There's also the fact the E-Class is already alienated in the grand scheme of things meaning that our job is all the easier and we could keep all of this out of the public eye."

After leaving the school Mr. Karasuma walked up the mountain and was greeted by one of the student, "Hey there Mr. Karasuma," Kamigami greeted, "what are you doing here?"

"I got a new job assignment; as of tomorrow I join the facility as the new PE teacher."

"Great, because when it comes to PE Koro-Sensei as our coach isn't really all that fair."

"Speaking of which where is your target anyway?"

"He's apologizing; he ruined some cookies that one of the other kids made so he's reduced his speed and he's letting us all take whacks at him while they cool." She led the older man to the back of Old Campus where Koro-Sensei was tied up in a tree swinging around very quickly while avoiding the shots and stabs of the other students, "So any progress so far," Kamigami asked Yoru who was standing to the side watching.

"Not really I'm pretty sure he's having the time of his life right now," Yoru said

"I would just like to point out this is not what the Ministry of Defense had in mind when they said to assassinate your teacher." Mr. Karasuma pointed out.

While the three of them were talking all the other students were still trying to kill Koro-Sensei who had the stripes of over confidence on his face again, "You can all shot and stab to your heart's content class but even with this handy cap I am too fast for you. Yes, only in your wildest dreams will ever hope to get the deed done." Suddenly the part of the rope tied to the branch snapped and the unsuspecting teacher landed face first onto the ground.

"Kill him," the students exclaimed converging on him with their knives.

"Wait I didn't agree to this," he said now rolling to avoid the class' attacks getting his tentacles tangled in the ropes in the process. After getting his tentacles untangled he jumped onto the roof of the Old Campus building much to the annoyance of the students. "What's the matter students can't jump this high? Of course you can't." After he caught his breath he spoke again, "Guess who just earned extra homework." Everyone groaned as he flew off.

"We're getting closer it's only a matter of time before we kill him," Asphar reassured causing most people to cheer.

"Would you look at all that baseless optimism," Yuuki commented walking up to Yoru and Kamigami. "Yoru you're a realist do you really think we can kill our teacher by the end of the year?"

"Realistically speaking I think we have about a five percent chance."

"I agree in fact I think it might be lower."

"Don't be like that you two," Kamigami said, "have a little hope. Who knows we might actually be able to pull it off."

The two other students looked at each other before speaking, "Unlikely"

Mr. Karasuma was watching the students the entire time and was genuinely surprised.

 _Would you look at these kids? They're all training to be assassins and yet they all have so much enthusiasm. The system has already given up on them but they all have so much purpose and drive._

 **What do you guys think is it still too close to the original or good enough? Please guys I love your advice and feedback. Additionally, I have two things to say about OCs. The first is that I want to know if I am portraying your OCs correctly so please tell me. Second I will be accepting OCs up until I publish chapter five so hurry up because time is running out. Now that I have said everything that I need to I'll catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Dragitty, Pixie Nobara, aliengirl13, CrazyRabbit KyrieEleisonElise and Darklight Blue for the reviews and Squee the magical bunny for the review and favorite.**

 **A.N: Few things, once again thank you all for your continued advice and feedback it really means a lot. Second, sadly I am no longer accepting OCs sorry. Lastly, I will be putting a list of all the OCs that made it into E-Class on my profile so keep an eye out for that (Thank you to aliengirl13 for giving me the idea)**

 **Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom is the property of Yusei Matsui.**

It was a bright afternoon on top of the mountain and the students of E-Class were in the middle of their first gym class with Mr. Karasuma as their new coach. Even though he was no longer the class' PE teacher, Koro-Sensei wanted to stay and observe the students. "Ah, nothing like the sounds of a well-choreographed exercise regimen echoing though out the mountain on a beautiful afternoon. It's peaceful and so militant." Koro-Sensei mused.

Meanwhile Mr Karasuma was also watching the class; however, he had a more critical eye, "Make those knives seen; treat every strike like the killing blow," he instructed. "You're in the way here pal," he told Koro-Sensei not looking away from the class, "phys ed is my department now."

"But I hate being alone with nothing to do."

"Well then there's a sandbox over there why don't you have a field day; just don't get in the way here."

Koro-Sensei slowly made his way to the sandbox now saddened by Mr. Karausma's over callousness. "You don't have to be so mean about it; the kids liked it better when I was their gym coach anyway," the teacher said now with tears in his eyes.

"No offense sir but that couldn't be further from the truth," Asphar stated outright which made Koro-Sensei look up in shock. "It's not that you're a bad coach or anything like that it's just that…"

"You're way too good to keep up with," Marhiro finished referring to the many times when the octopus did a normal exercise. "We're human beings so it only makes sense that our coach should be one too."

Marhiro's comment only made Koro-Sensei feel worse, "Alright people let's get back to work." Mr. Karasuma commanded.

"Sir I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything like that but if there is actually a point to all of this training should we really be doing it in front of our target?" Sen asked.

"Whether it's studying or killing the principles are the same; drill the basics and they'll serve you well. Nikko, Asphar front and center." When both boys in question stepped out of the group Mr. Kaarasuma spoke again, "I want both of you to try and tag me those knives."

"You mean as a team?" Nikko asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea sir?"

"The knives are only lethal to your target they weren't designed to harm human beings," he assured them while loosening his tie. "I'll tell you what manage to hit me I'll let you go home for the day."

"Alright," both responded before attacking.

Nikko was the first to charge with his knife but his attack was easily dodged, "Come on," the older man taunted. Then Asphar went in for an attack; however, like Nikko he was easily repelled. Both boys decided to attack one side each but even though Mr. Karasuma was only using one of his arms for each of them. He had no trouble dealing with their attacks, "See kids even with the bare minimum know how; I can practically dodge their attacks in my sleep. Neither of them have any technique what so ever." Both boys were irritated by their teacher's comment and decided to rush him together. Mr. Karasuma simply grabbed them both by the wrist and sent the two students to the ground. "If you can't land a hit against a guy like me then you haven't got a chance against a creature that's top speed is Mach twenty. I mean look we've been sparing for less than a minute and he's already changed cloths, make tea, and build a miniature Saka Castle out of sand."

"He is such a show off," Nikko complained.

"That's why we drill when everyone in the class can hit me you have a chance," he told the boys while helping them up. "Do everything I tell you when I tell you to do it and you'll become assassins. This isn't a time to play kids; from now on Gym Class will be about the basics; stabbing, the correct handling of firearms everything you need to succeed. Alight I that should do it for the day."

"Thank you, sir," the class responded bowing to its instructor.

"How can a guy be so intense but so cool at the same time?" Kamigami commented.

"I know; you have to hurt him but he'll congratulate you if you do it right," Kazuha gushed.

"He's a pretty good coach," Okakura commented

As the girls kept talking Koro-Sensei felt more and more devastated with each one of their comments. "I know what this is; you're trying to take my place as their favorite teacher," the octopus accused while Karasuma was putting jacket and tie back on.

"Really? I'm here because I was assigned whether you like it or not as per your contract and I quote "All new hirers regarding E-Class are the sole responsibility of Kunugigaoka Academy."" Karasuma punctuated that sentence by throwing a knife at the other teacher but it was easily caught. "Besides this isn't a popularity contest, it's my job. I'm here to help them kill you pal."

"Could you not call me that please. I prefer the name my students gave me so that's Koro-Sensei to you," he stated.

Meanwhile all the students were going up the hill and heading back into the building while Yoru and Yuuki were walking together, "Well that was a rather brutal demonstration," she commented.

"If you ask me I could have hit that guy easily or at least put up a better fight," Yoru stated out right.

"I highly doubt you would have put up much more resistance but feel free to believe what you want."

Yoru shot her a glare but then his attention was taken by someone else, "I have to agree with her," a voice called out, "I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything but I think you would have ended up the same way those other two guys did."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Yoru asked seeing an unfamiliar girl as he reached the top/

"I'm Rei Aisaka it's nice to meet you," she said smiling

"I'm Yoru Kuro, this is Yuuki Shiro and that yellow thing over there is our teacher Koro-Sensei," he explained gesturing behind him to where Koro-Sensei, who had changed back into his normal cloths, was.

"Wow, he really does look like an octopus," Rei commented before heading off to meet him herself.

As the girl ran off Yoru could not help but feel like the new girl was somewhat familiar.

 _Rei Aisaka, I've never seen her before but that name sounds so familiar. Why do I feel like I should know her somehow?_

The girl in question was now a few feet away from Koro-Sensei, "Hello sir, it's nice to finally meet you I've heard a lot from the government."

"Ah Miss Aisaka, I understand that this is your first day back from suspension welcome back. That being said tardiness is a no, no," he said as his face turned purple with a dark X in the center.

"Sorry about that, it's kind of hard getting back into the swing of things but don't worry it won't happen again."

"Good to hear. I look forward to having a fun and educational with you and your classmates," he said extending one of his tentacles for a hand shake. She took his tentacle like he expected but when he expected her to release she just kept holding on. Even though Koro-Sensei was beginning to feel uncomfortable the girl just kept looking him straight in the eye as if nothing was wrong. Then suddenly the girl just lets his tentacle go and strolls off toward the school building as if nothing happened.

"What do you think that was about?" Yuuki asked

"No clue, maybe she's trying to get into Koro-Sensei's head or maybe she's just weird either way she has my attention," Yoru responded.

During class while everyone was taking a quiz Koro-Sensei was holding his tentacle while muttering somethings to himself which was starting to aggravate some of the students. "Wow, I guess Rei really got into his head," Nikko commented.

"Could you quit it with your mumbling some of us are trying to take a quiz," Akane scolded

"Yes of course sorry," Koro-Sensei apologized

"Wow, Rei you really got into the octopus' head. What's your secret?" Akihiro asked.

"As fast as he is and as weird as he looks he's just like any other teacher If you push the right buttons and do the right things getting into a someone's head is no problem at all. Also it doesn't hurt to have a whole list of pranks to help get under the skin of the target."

"Quit please, no talking during a quiz," it was at that moment one of the students called him a hypocrite, "any more noise and I'll have to assume you're cheating," he threated.

"My bad Koro-Sensei, I'm already done though so if it is all the same to you I'll just snack on some of this candy I brought," she said pulling out a small pouch from inside her pocket.

"Hang on, there is no eating in class," he exclaimed, "I'm going to have to confiscate that."

He moved toward the girl who now had a bit of a smirk on her face. "Okay I guess if you have to," she made a gesture as if she was going to hand him the bag but instead she spilled the contents, which were anti-Sensei BBs instead of candies, on to the floor. When the BBs were able to damage a couple of his bottom tentacles Rei used the opportunity and threw her knife at the teacher. Even though he easily dodged it, the whole chain of events left the octopus a little unnerved.

 _She was actually able to hurt him with that trick, that makes her the first to actually caused some damage._

"Aw man, I thought the old slip and fall trick would work," Rei whined. "Oh well," she said getting up and giving Koro-Sensei her test, "we can pick this up again tomorrow, right Koro-Sensei?" With her last remark, she left the leaving a rather disheartened in her wake.

 _This girl is good. She not only hurt him but she was also able to use those pranks of hers to get into Koro-Sensei's head. This girl knows what she's doing but I still can't shake the feeling that I should know her from somewhere._

At the end of the day Koro-Sensei decided to take a quick Mach twenty flight around the world to clear his head, "That girl is a clever one. She has obviously done these kinds of things to teachers before but I am not like other teachers. I'll show her just who's in charge."

Meanwhile at the Kunugigaoka Station Yoru was getting off his train along with Kari, "See, you tomorrow Yoru," she said waving goodbye to the boy.

During the two students' interaction, two other male students who were in B-Class, both Kari and Yoru's old class, were watching, "Wow, would you look at those two," one of them commented.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," the other added

"Hey did you hear that they let that psychotic girl, Rei, into E-Class?"

"For real? Man I feel bad for that teacher but a least she'll fit in with the rest of the psychopaths and dumbasses in that class."

Unfortunately for the two smug students Yoru had been walking closer to them during their conversation and they had not noticed, "So guys, which of those two groups do I belong in?" he questioned with an almost demonic voice while cracking his knuckles. Too nervous to answer, both the other students opted to stay silent. "Don't feel like answering that question? Okay, how about this one, what did Rei do to end up getting suspended and sent to E-Class?"

Rei walked out of the train station and saw two guys with her school's uniform who both had one black eye each. In addition, she saw a third boy but she recognized him, "Hey, your name's Yoru right?" she asked walking toward him.

"Yeah, and you're Rei Aisaka the girl who sent a teacher to the hospital with a faulty stink bomb." When she heard him she stopped a few feet away from him with a look that was equal parts shocked and sad. "According to my sources a teacher was harassing one of your friends so you decided to teach him a lesson by leaving a little surprise under his desk chair. The only problem with your plan was that stink bomb had a bit too much concussive and ended up sending your teacher to the floor fracturing his shoulder in the process along with bruising a couple of ribs."

"I never intended to do that to him; I just wanted to embarrass him and teach him a lesson. It was supposed to be a harmless prank; it was an accident that he got hurt."

"Well if you actually want to… do what we have to do then something like that accident will have to happen again. That kind of "prank" is the only way we can do the deed," he concluded leaving the station and the now unsettled girl.

"But, I don't want to do something like that again."

The next day things were completely different. Every time Rei tried to use one of her pranks on Koro-Sensei it would just fail out right. No matter what she tried or when she tried it, Rei just could not get close to her target. Throughout the day Yoru was watching all the girl's failed attempts to assassinate their teacher.

 _It's no use, because all the pranks she pulled yesterday Koro-Sensei decided to keep an eye on her and when that's the case you can't get away with anything no matter how devious you are._

At the end of the day Rei asked Koro-Sensei and Yoru to meet her at the cliff at the end of the woods in the back of the building. Yoru was the first to make it to the rondevu point with the girl/

"So what's your plan this time because if it's something childish like those pranks you pulled in class today you're never going to get him. It's like I told you before there's a line you're going to have to be willing to cross if you want to kill him."

"You're right and I know exactly what to do now."

It was at that moment the octopus slithered in, "Oh Rei I'm here and I'm ready for anything you could throw at me."

"Great, but before we get started I have to ask you something first. You consider yourself a teacher above all else right and you wouldn't think twice about risking your life for a student's?"

"Of course, what kind of teacher would I be if I did?"

"Good," she said drawing a gun. What she did next stunned Yoru she backed up still facing them and fell back off the cliff.

 _Okay so there's a branch about ten feet down if he doesn't save me by the time I get there then I'll just grab that and say to everyone that he would let a student die. Wow, that stuff they say about your life flashing before your eyes is true_

The most prominent moment that Rei saw was the moment that her prank went wrong. She saw the bomb go off and send her teacher get sent sprawling onto the floor. She could hear his scream and see the absolute pain written across his face. Rei was so distracted by the memory that she did not notice that she passed the branch that she initially intended to grab.

 _Oh no_

She continued to fall until Koro-Sensei's tentacles stopped her from hitting the ground by forming a makeshift safety net, "When I saw you miss the branch I knew I had to act fast but if I moved to slow you would have shot me."

"Thanks Koro-Sensei, you really saved my life."

"Even though it was a good attempt what would make you want to do something so reckless?" The girl decided not to answer the question since she did not want to expose Yoru and get him into any trouble. "Never the less if you ever feel the urge to do something like that again know that I will always be there to catch you because no student will ever die on my watch."

When the of them returned to the top of the cliff, Yoru was still there and he looked angry. "Looks like it's back to the drawing board," Rei joked

In response, he simply walked up to the girl his angry look never fading, "Never do something that stupid again. I've gambled with my life before so I have authority when saying this, risking your life is not worth getting this done." After saying all that, Yoru simply walked away leaving the two of them.

 **A chapter about four months in the making and it's finally done. I am so sorry for the wait guys but with all the stuff that has been going on in my life I have not exactly had that much free time. Anyway for those of you who did not read my profile I have started a forum for you guys to role play as your OCs so I can get a better feel for them** **or just to ask me questions. Now for those of you are not sick of me and have not given up on this fic I thank you and ask you to please favorite follow and/or leave a review. I will catch you guys later and Happy Thanksgiving**


	6. Decide its fate (AN)

**I am so sorry I have not updated in so long but I have been busy lately. I am working on the next chapter right now and a thought occurred to me are you people still interested? I do not update this as frequently as I would like but I still try to write something when I have time. I will leave a poll on my profile as to whether or not to pull the plug on this if you guys want me to keep going I will and who knows when I start getting days off I may update more frequently but I cannot promise anything. I am so sorry this is not an update but if you could vote in the poll and leave your thoughts in a review and I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
